Kim and Jared
by MapleTwilight
Summary: In class, we had to write a short realistic story. So I decided to make it a fanfiction. This is a scene of Kim and Jared. Twilight characters are not mine but I added my own characters. Hope you like it.


Ever since that faithful day at the park, Jared had been around to keep me

company. Now, every morning at school like today, he's always there waiting for me. I

would be driven to school by my sister and when I got out of the car and into the parking

lot, I see him already walking towards me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Kim, how's the elbow doing?" It made me smile every time he talked to me.

"I'm good, but it's kind of hard to do anything with just one arm."

"You need me to carry your stuff or something?" I just smiled and shook my head

and then we stared walking to the school. I couldn't believe my mixed luck of good and

bad. On one hand, Jared had finally spoken to me and is now hanging out with me. But

on the other hand, I hurt my elbow and now I have to worry about making it to the next

game.

It all happened just a couple days ago. That day, I was wearing skinny jeans and a

white tank top, along with my matching Nike shoe with my hair was put in a high

ponytail that afternoon when school was over, I met up with my friend Ayisha. We

decided to practice for our next volleyball game against our top rival, Crystal Lake High

School. As we arrive at the public park, I hear some voices coming closer and closer from

behind. I was too busy hitting the ball that I didn't pay them any attention. They'd pass us

soon enough.

After a while, it started to get dark, so we decided to go home in another 10

minutes. As the ball came towards me, I heard someone call my name. I turn around and

there's my friend David by the gate. As I started to say "Hi," I stopped and saw the very

person I wanted to talk to so badly since we were 6. At that moment my voice went mute.

It's been 9 years since we really said "hi" to each other and I couldn't say a thing.

Jared, the love of my life was watching me. His face was flawless and had on

shorts and a shirt that seemed loose on him. No doubt they'd just finished basketball

practice. I couldn't stop myself from staring. I felt a rapid beat in my chest and my

breathing was short and quick. I couldn't move at all. One minute my eyes were on him

looking at me. Ayisha seemed to be shouting something that sounded like, "Kim, heads

up!" but I wasn't listening.

The next thing I knew, I was looking at the sky for some reason. Ayisha was the

first to come rushing over and asked me if I was okay. It took a while to answer because I

was wondering what had just happened. Was I _okay_? I got hit by a ball, got knocked

down, fell back on my back and Jared watching the whole time. I was _not_ okay. My

elbow started to hurt as I tried to straighten myself. I couldn't believe what just happened.

Ayisha grabbed my arm to help me up. Then when I was finally standing, I saw

David and right behind him was Jared head our way. I looked down at my feet

embarrassed to look at them after what just happened. What was he going to say? He

probably thinks I'm a cluts for getting hit by a volleyball. I looked up when I saw their

shadows on mine and then saw the unbelievable sight of Jared Talins looking into my

eyes. I couldn't speak, I must have looked like someone just froze me and there was

nothing I could do. My mouth was open and completely dry as a desert. When Jared

started talking, it was the most glorious sound in the entire universe. And he wasn't

laughing or making fun of me.

"Hey, you okay Kim?" I had to say something. But I couldn't think while looking

at him, so I had to look to him then David over and over to even get out a word.

"Yeah I'm fine." I kept rubbing my elbow. "What are you guys doing here?" Of

course I couldn't wipe the big smile off my face. All I could think was, _I can't believe his _

_talking to me._ For the first time in 9 years, Jared was finally talking to me. But when I

tried to move again, I realized that my elbow wasn't just hurt.

"Well, we were going to Pizzaria." He paused. "But then we saw you guys

practicing and decided to watch for a while." He took a closer look at me and asked, "Are

you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I kind of landed on my arm, but I'll live."

"Are you going to be able to play next week?" Ayisha held on to me just in case I

lost my balance.

After they saw that I was okay but still hurt, Ayisha and David left to get some ice

for my arm, while Jared stayed with me. He helped me sit down on a nearby bench to

wait. It was so nerve wrecking to be so close to him and not know what to say. But not

talking to him would've made it even more awkward. So I just decided to say anything

and hope for the best. I took a deep breath and my eyes slowly headed towards his face.

My body still next to him, but my head turned.

"So Jared, how've you been doing?" I've always hated small talk.

"I'm good. Our team made the playoffs so I'm excited. How's volleyball going

for you? You know, before today." I gave him a smile and a small laugh to show how I

felt about that.

"It's going well. We're about to have our next game. So if we beat them, then

we'll be in the finals."

"I heard you were going up against Crystal Lake."

I told him we were, but my arm was seriously hurt and that I might have to sit

this one out. I kept my elbow at an angle so it wouldn't hurt so much.

"You shouldn't think about something like that now. Just try to get better." He

sounded so sincere. Even though I was staring to think he might actually like me, there

was still a rumor about him going out with that self- absorbed cheerleader, Sarah. "You

sure you don't need anything?"

"No, but thank you." He's a lot nicer than I thought. "You know I'm surprised

you even knew what my name was. I mean, we weren't really that close back when we

were kids" No! Why did I say that!

"I hear a lot about you from school. I know you're a great athlete and that you're

an interesting girl" I couldn't help but smile. Those last words he said made me forget all

about the aching of the elbow. "You know, my sister's a doctor at Crystal Valley

Hospital a couple blocks away. You want me to bring you there?" he watched me as I

was thinking of my answer.

"Really? That'd be great. Thanks." So here I was, walking with Jared to class. His

sister, Rachel, said that it was going to take at least a week for me to heal, so it's still a

question if I'll be able to play or not. But at least there will be an interesting guy at can

help me get through it. Jared sent me a smile right before the first bell rang.

_Rrrrriiiinnnnnggggg!_


End file.
